Dream Come True
by Kajou
Summary: Konan and Pein have liked each other from the start, until finally years of accidental awkward moments turnes into a scene I generated from a picture off a hentai site. * KINKY * KonanXPein KonanPein PeiKona PeinKonan PeinXKonan KonaPein damn pairings


**A Basic, Random story. Nothing special. PeinXKonan, random drabble. Thanx for being interested enough to click the link.**

**~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~Xx~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~**

Pein sat at his desk in his office in the Akatsuki base. The only room that had any personal space. And that was usually ruined by one of the nine assassins in the organization. Mostly Tobi. Or Konan.

Pein loved Konan. And She loved him. They'd shared a few awkward moments between them, but never anything totally over the line. Maybe an innapropriate brush of the hand every once in a while, but mostly Pein and by accident. If only he hadn't designed her cloak so fucking small. She could barely fit into it, and left it off whenever she could.

And underneath it was no different. A split blue button-up that she came dangerously close to falling out of, and tight, tight black pants made of SOME stretchy fabric. Her hair was azure, her eyes the same. She wore navy blue eyeshadow and lipstick. Her nails, however, were black, just like Pein's.

Pein had his five other bodies, and used them however he wanted. Including for unexplainable purposes. Meaning, for the few slow people out there, one of his bodies followed Konan.

When she dressed, he'd see through the Animal realm's eyes and sit alone in his office, doing unexplainable things. Nobody'd know, so why wouldn't he?

Konan was in her room one day, getting ready for bed, and shedded herself of her way-too-tight shirt, breasts expanding from their confines and nearly falling from her - also too small - bra. The animal realm appeared in the top right corner of the room, only his head showing through the wall. Konan continued to undress, stripping herself of her pants, by hooking her thumbs between the waistband and her hips and bending down with them till she was touching her toes, then kicked them to the bed leaving her in her black matching bra and thong.

Meanwhile, Pein was in his office still, eyes closed, seeing through the Animal realm's. His pants had found their way to the floor beside him and same for his boxers.

Konan stripped off her bra and fell out, sighing. "AH, it's been too long a day." She took in a deep breath and moved over to her dresser. Just then, She was stopped in her tracks. Pein had her arms pinned behind her and she couldn't help but blush. After all, she _was _pretty much naked. She turned quickly beside her to see Pein's familiar face, glaring intensely down at her.

He twisted her arms gently, so she was bent slightly backward, looking up at him. She winced at the slight pain, closing one eye. He tilted his head and scoped her out completely. She loosened up, and unfortunately, he noticed. He narrowed his eyes and smirked evilly. She got an idea.

She also grew an evil smirk and narrowed her eyes. She tilted her head back to rest on Pein's chest, and he blushed ever so slightly. She closed her eyes and blew gently up at his chin. He twitched and Konan leaned harder back on him, sending him to the floor. He tensed, and nervously awaited her next move while constructing his own. Konan flipped on top of him (Pein had replaced his clothes before coming to her room). She straddled his stomach, and rocked gently back and forth while sliding her hands down his chest. He swallowed as she rested her hands on his waist. She slipped her hands under his shirt and aided him in removing it.

She inched lower on Pein's waist still, his erection growing impossibly harder. He bit his lip and Konan slid a finger slowly down his chest, stomach, hip bone, stopping directly and barely away from his throbbing manhood. She leaned over him and licked his cheek, kissed his neck, bit a nipple, rocked more on his hips, and moved herself between his legs, which he aggreeably spread. She licked a hot line above the waist of his pants, and he held back a grunt. She straightened back up, and looked into his eyes shortly before slipping his pants down his hips, overtop the white leg-things and his shoes.

She threw them aside, and grabbed Pein's length, stroking it gently but roughly at the same time, seeing as though he haden't bothered to replace his boxers. "Hah..." He threw his head back as Konan took him completely into her mouth. "Hnnn...nn" He ground his teeth together as she licked up the underside. She removed her - small as it was - final remaining aticle and threw the thong to the floor beside her.

Pein sat up and propped himself on his hands as Konan turned around, still sitting between his legs. She leaned back and bit the skin below his ear. He grunted and grabbed the underside of one of her legs. "Eh...AAah!" Pein lifted her leg and thrust upward into her, finally meeting his desire of so long. He moved back out, then thrust back in again. "Ah! Pein!" She moved the other leg aside on her own, and moved slightly down to meet his thrusts.

He groaned every now and then as well, and bit his tongue when his stomach muscles tightened and he arched forward into Konan when she did the same, tightening around him. "AAaah!" He released inside her as she did the same, and he fell onto his back. She lifted herself off, and layed beside him, wrapping an arm around his toned chest. She sighed and fell asleep with him, smiling and living in a dream come true.

**~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~Xx~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~**

**Well here it is. My fourth one-shot. Yay. I'm almost at my 5-shot record. Then 10, then 20, then 50! Can't wait!**


End file.
